Be My Baby
by keira.luna
Summary: Begini saja, bila kau mencintaiku cium pipi kananku, tapi bila kau tak mencintaiku kau boleh mencium pipi kiriku.  One shoot pertama, please read and review... warnings for BL


Harry Potter by J.K Rowling

Rated: T

Genre: romance

Warnings: OOC, BL, AU, alur cepat, typos

Don't like? Please don't read!

.

'italic' = flash back

.

.

Be My Baby

"Hey Drake!" sapa Blaise Zabini pada seorang pemuda yang sangat ia kenal baik yang tak sengaja ia temui di taman kota sore itu. blaise Zabini, seorang pemuda Italia berkulit gelap itu sedikit terkejut tatkala kedua matanya menemukan sesosok pemuda bersurai pirang yang sangat familier baginya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Draco Malfoy yang notabene adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil. Sudah beberapa bulan terakhir Blaise kesulitan menemukan sahabatnya yang seorang mahasiswa kedokteran di Universitas Hogwarts. Tak hanya itu saja. Sebenarnya ada desas-desus yang tak mengenakkan seputar sahabatnya yang terkenal sebagai pangeran kampus itu. kini, di saat ia secara tak sengaja menemukan Draco, tak ada keraguan lagi baginya untuk menghampiri sahabatnya dan menanyakan kebenaran gosip itu padanya.

Draco Malfoy yang saat itu sedang asik menikmati hembusan angin sore sembari mencerna lembaran-lembaran buku yang ada di tangannya dengan segera mengenali sebuah suara (atau teriakan lebih tepatnya) yang sangat ia kenal betul pemiliknya. Draco langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan seketika kedua manik silver kebiruannya menemukan sosok sahabatnya yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya.

"Blaise!" serunya. "Lama tak bertemu kawan…" ujarnya ramah sambil bangkit dari duduknya untuk merangkul Blaise.

"Ingat juga kau padaku," celetuk Blaise. Mengikuti Draco, ia segera duduk pada bangku panjang yang diduduki Draco sedari tadi. Untungnya bangku itu terletak di bawah pohon sehingga merekatidak perlu khawatir pada sengatan panas sinar mentari di musim panas itu.

"Draco, akhir-akhir ini kaujarang terlihat di kampus…" ujar Blaise mengawali pembicaraan.

Draco mendengus sesaat. "For your information my brother, aku bukanlah tipe yang suka memanfaatkan jatah absen tanpa alasan yang jelas," ujar Draco yang masih setia dengan lembaran-lembaran buku di pangkuannya.

Blaise memutar bola matanya. "Maksudku, aku jarang melihatmu di kampus setelah waktu kuliah usai. Biasanya 'kan kau selalu di klub basket atau klub tenis," jelasnya.

Kini Draco menatap Blaise. "Akhir-akhir ini aku banyak urusan kawan…"

"Urusan?" ulang Blaise. Blaise kemudian menghela nafas. Inilah saatnya untuk meminta konfirmasi langsung dari sahabatnya atas semua gosip panas yang selama ini beredar tentangnya. "Draco, apa kau mendengar gosip-gosip yang beredar saat ini?" pancing Blaise.

"Aku baru tahu kau punya kebiasaan layaknya seorang wanita, sobat," balas Draco tak acuh.

Blaise kembali menghela nafas. "Jika ini menyangkut sahabatku, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan…" ujarnya sambil menatap Draco tajam. "Katakan padaku apa benar sekarang kau mencintai seorang pria seperti yang para gadis gosipkan?" tanyanya langsung.

Draco menyeringai. Ia kemudian menatap Blaise dan menemukan bahwa sahabatnya telah sedari tadi melayangkan tatapan yang tajam padanya. "Ya Blaise itu benar. Aku berkencan dengan seorang pria sekarang dan aku sangat menikmatinya. Jujur Blaise, rasanya sangat berbeda dengan yang selama ini kujalani bersama berpuluh-puluh gadis sebelumnya," ucap Draco yakin.

"Dibandingkan dengan Fleur, Greengras bersaudara, dan si seksi Parkinson? Oh, kau pasti bercanda!" ujar Blaise tak percaya.

Draco tertawa melihat sahabatnya itu. "Awalnya aku juga tidak percaya tapi… kau tahu aku tak mungkin menyangkal perasaanku sendiri," ujarnya.

Sebelah alis mata Blaise terangkat. Oh, ia benar-benar penasaran saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin seorang pria mampu membuat seorang pangeran kampus seperti Draco klepek-klepek dimabuk asmara? "Apa kau keberatan untuk menceritakannya padaku?"

Draco terdiam sesaat. Senyum semakin terkembang di wajah adonisnya tatkala ia melihat rasa penasaran Blaise yang begitu besar terhadap sosok pemuda yang mampu membuatnya berubah haluan.

"Kau tahu aku sangat suka ke taman ini, bukan?" tanya Draco yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dari Blaise. Draco tersenyum , " Di sinilah aku dan dia pertama kali bertemu. Waktu itu, dia sedang memainkan biolanya. Kau tahu, dia sangat menawan sampai-sampai aku tak dapat berpaling dari pesonanya." Blaise hanya memutar mata mendengar perkataan sahabatnya yang sangat 'puitis'.

"Lalu aku berjalan mendekatinya, bermaksud untuk berkenalan dengannya. Tapi…"

.

.

"_Hai!" sapa Draco pada seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam berantakan yang sejak sejam yang lalu diperhatikannya. Si pemuda itu menatap Draco intens dengan kedua binar emeraldnya yang terasa seperti sebuah oase yang menyejukkan bagi Draco. Ia benar-benar terpana oleh keindahan kedua emerald itu. _

_Si pemuda pemilik binar emerald itu hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk; menandakan persetujuannya membiarkan Draco duduk tepat di sampingnya._

"_Apa kau seorang violinis?" tanya Draco. Si pemuda kembali mengangguk. Ia kemudian kembali pada permainan biolanya._

"_Salut D'amour?" tanya Draco setelah beberapa lama ia mendegarkan permainan biola si pemuda. Si pemuda kembali mengangguk dan meneruskan permainan biolanya. Dan Draco kembali menikamti alunan nada yang dihasilkannya._

"_Hey Prongslet! Sudah selesai?" sapaan lembut seorang pria dewasa dengan rambut cokelatnya yang seindah madu tiba-tiba menghentikan permainan lembut si pemuda. Ia lalu menatap pria dewasa di hadapannya. "Sudah selesai?" ulang si pria dewasa dan pemuda itu kembali mengangguk. Lalu, si pria pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dalam diam._

"_Prongslet? Namamu prongslet?" tanya Draco._

_Si pemuda tertawa ringan. Tetapi tak ada satupun suara yang ia keluarkan. Gerakan si pemuda selanjutnya membuat jantung Draco berdegup sangat kencang. Ia mengambil sebelah telapak tangan Draco dengan tangan kirinya lalu dengan telunjuk kanannya, ia menuliskan sesuatu di telapak tangan Draco._

'_Harry James Potter' tulisnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Pria dewasa yang tadi meninggalkan mereka kemudian kembali, kali ini dengan sebuah kursi roda. Setelah ia memasukkan biola milik Harry ke dalam kotaknya, perlahan ia mengangkat tubuh Harry ke atas kursi roda. Hal itu benar-benar di luar dugaan Draco. Bersama, Harry dan pria itu pergi meninggalkan Draco yang masih termenung di tempatnya. Ya, ia benar-benar tak menyangka jika pemuda itu tidak dapat berjalan dengan kedua kakinya. Tapi apakah hal itu dapat dijadikan alasan untuk meninggalkan keindahan emerald miliknya? Untuk menghindar dan mengingkari sebuah perasaan yang terlanjur tumbuh di hatinya?_

"_Harry!" _

_Ia berteriak sembari memacu kedua kakinya menyusul Harry. Begitu ia berada di hadapan Harry, Draco menyunggingkan senyuman yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan kepada siapapun. Senyuman pertama yang merobek topeng aristokrat yang selama ini melekat di wajahnya. Tanpa menghilangkan senyuman itu, ia meraih telapak tangan kanan Harry. "Draco Malfoy, senang bertemu denganmu…"_

.

.

"Lalu siapa pria yang bersama dengan pemuda yang kau puja itu?" tanya Blaise penasaran. Ia tak menyangka perkenalan Draco dengan kekasihnya yang kini ia ketahui bernama Harry terjadi begitu manis. Seperti cerita-cerita dongeng putrid dan pangeran yang selalu diceritakan ibunya kepada adik perempuannya yang masih balita.

Draco tersenyum. "Dia Remus Lupin, ayah baptis Harry. Beliau pria yang sangat baik," ujarnya.

"Ah, bertemu dengan ayah mertua eh?" goda Blaise yang disambut dengan kepalan maut Draco yang membuatnya meringis. "Lalu, kalian langsung berkencan?" sambungnya.

"Tak semudah itu," jawab Draco. Ia menghela nafas. "Ternyata Harry masih punya satu ayah baptis lain yang tak lain pasangan Remus. Namanya Sirius Black," ujar Draco.

Mata Blaise membulat sempurna. Meski dia bukanlah mahasiswa seni, tapi dia begitu mengagumi Sirius Black, komposer yang paling terkenal selama satu decade terakhir. "Oh my! Sirius Black?" ucap Blaise tak percaya.

Draco mengangguk. "Tapi apa kau tahu, Sirius Black itu ternyata masih memiliki hubungan darah denganku. Ia sepupu jauh ibuku. Tapi tetap saja tingkahnya benar-benar menyebalkan."

Sebelah alis Blaise terangkat. "Apa maksudmu?", tanyanya penasaran.

Draco menghembuskan nafasnya. "Ternyata dia selalu menguntit kami saat kami duduk berdua di taman. Dia tak hanya mengikuti kami kemana pun kami pergi, tapi dia juga memotret kami, dan parahnya dia melarang Harry ke taman sejak ia tahu aku menyukai putra baptisnya…"

.

.

_Tok… Tok… Tok…_

_Pintu manor Malfoy yang berwarna putih gading itu diketuk dengan membabi buta. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh, seorang pelayan manor berlari membukakan pintu dan…_

_Di depan wajah si pelayan, seorang pria dewasa dengan rambut hitamnya yangberantakan dan mencapai bahu ditambah dengan piyama tidur yang masih melekat di tubuhnya dan sepasang sandal tidur dengan boneka serigala hitam di atasnya. Si pria berkacak pinggang sambil memamerkan raut sebal di wajahnya yang terbilang rupawan._

"_Panggilkan padaku Draco Malfoy!" perintahnya pada pelayan yang masih terbengong. "Aku minta kau untuk memanggil Draco Malfoy segera!" teriaknya._

_Mendengar suara gaduh, Narcissa Malfoy segera bergegas menuju ke arah pintu utama manor. dia begitu terkejut mendapati sepupunya yang berdiri di pintu manornya sepagi ini dengan pakaian yang 'sedikit' berantakan._

"_Sirius! Apa yang membuatmu kemari?" tanya Narcissa. _

_Si pria yang ternyata adalah Sirius Orion Black menatap kesal sepupunya. "Dimana putra_—_Ah, di sana kau rupanya," ujar Sirius yang mendapati sosok Draco Malfoy. Ia lalu berjalan menuju Draco tanpa menghiraukan raut heran sepupunya. Dalam sedetik, Sirius dengan kasar menarik kerah baju Draco._

"_Jangan pernah kau ganggu putra baptis tersayangku lagi,"desisnya._

"_Maaf tapi aku_—_"_

"_Jangan ganggu Prongslet kecilku lagi," desis Sirius lagi. Ia lalu melemparkan puluhan foto Harry dan Draco yang kerap kali bertemu di taman._

"_Anda?"_

"_Sirius Orion Black, ayah baptis Harry sekaligus pamanmu, paman jauhmu lebih tepatnya. Sudahlah aku mau pergi. Cissy… aku pulang dulu," ujar Sirius yang seenaknya melenggang keluar manor._

"_Dia pamanku?" tanya Draco tak percaya._

.

_Udara malam yang menyelimuti kota London begitu dingin. Sekujur tubuh Draco terasa ngilu tertusuk dinginnya malam sampai ke tulang-tulangnya. Namun begitu, semua ini tak berarti baginya selama malam ini ia bisa menjalankan aksinya. Well, sejak insiden dengan Sirius tiga hari yang lalu, Draco sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan Harry di taman dimana mereka biasa bertemu. Pemuda tua Bangka itu (begitu Draco menyebutnya) pasti melarang Harry pergi ke taman. Tapi Draco bukanlah tipe pria yang mudah menyerah. Semua akan dilakukannya demi dapat melihat wajah Harry yang rupawan, melihat senyumnya, memandang emeraldnya, dan menyentuh helaian rambutnya yang selembut sutra. Dan pada malam ini, Draco nekat mendatangi kediaman Harry. Tak sulit mengetahui kediaman Harry. Apa gunanya google? Hak, ia hanya tinggal mengetik nama lengkap Sirius dan fuala! Semua data yang ia inginkan dengan mudahnya ia dapatkan. Zaman kini sudah canggih toh? _

_Dan kini, ia berada tepat di bawah jendela kamar Harry yang berada di lantai dua Black Manor yang megah. Dengan beberapa kerikil di tangannya, ia mulai melempari jendela kamar Harry yang kebetulan terbuat dari kaca; berharap suara berisik yang ia timbulkan membuat Harry keluar dan dapat melihatnya. Dan keinginannya terwujud. Tak lama, Harry muncul dari balik jendela kacanya dan kedua emerald yang tadinya sayu menahan kantuk kini membulat sempurna ketika ia mendapati Draco berada di bawah jendelanya bersama dengan sekelompok orang yang tak ia kenal._

"_Selamat malam Harry…" ujar Draco sepelan mungkin supaya kakek sihir (julukan kedua Draco untuk Sirius) itu tidak terbangun dari lelapnya. "Maaf bila aku mengganggu tidurmu. Aku hanya ingin memberitahukanmu sesuatu," ujarnya. Kemudian, dengan jentikan jari tangannya, tiba-tiba sekelompok orang di belakang Draco langsung berlari membentuk suatu formasi dan dengan serentak menyalakan lighter di tangan mereka masing-masing._

_I LOVE U_

_Kedua emerald Harry lagi-lagi membulat saat ia melihat cahaya-cahaya lighter dari bawah jendela kamarnya. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka Draco memberinya kejutan yang begitu indah malam itu. Sebuah senyuman terukir manis di wajahnya yang kini merona. Lagi-lagi hal itu membuat hati Draco bergetar. _

"_Harry James Potter, dari dalam lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam aku benar-benar mencintaimu!" ujar Draco pelan. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan padaku tapi melihat senyummu dan kilau emeraldmu, aku melupakan semua gadis yang selama ini selalu menantiku. Kau tak perlu mengatakan apa-apa karena dari sinipun aku bisa mendengar suaramu dengan sangat jelas!"_

_Di sini Harry memiringkan kepalanya, pertanda bahwa ia tidak memahami maksud perkataan Draco. _

"_Tidakkah kau mendengarnya?" tanya Draco. "Aku bisa mendengar teriakan hatimu Harry. Teriakan yang sama dari hatiku saat aku pertama kali melihatmu. Tidak peduli dengan tanggapan miring orang-orang dan tidak peduli seberapa keras si kakek sihir_—_maksudku ayah babtismu menghalangi usahaku untuk menjadikanmu milikku, aku tidak peduli Harry. Aku telah terikat oleh pesonamu. Apa kau merasakan hal yang sama untukku?"_

_Harry mengangkat tangannya. Dengan terampil, ia menggerakkan jari-jarinya membentuk sebuah kalimat yang ia sampaikan kepada Draco._

'_Akupun merasakan hal yang sama. Aku mencintaimu Draco' _

_Pipi Harry merona seketika setelah ia memberi isyarat itu kepada Draco. Di sisi lain, jantung Draco berdetak sangat kencang. Ia bahkan harus menenangkannya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Kemudian, secara mengejutkan, dengan satu isyarat dari Draco berpuluh-puluh kembang api dan petasan menggelegar tepat di atas langit kelam yang menaungi mereka. _

"_AKU MENCINTAIMU HARRY!" teriak Draco seperti orang gila. Senyuman tak henti-hentinya terkembang di wajah Harry saat ia menikmati ribuan warna kembang api yang menghiasi langit malam kala itu. Meski ia sedikit merasa risih dengan bunyi petasan yang begitu berisik, apalagi di tengah malam seperti ini. _

"_PIRANG PUCAT SIALAN!" _

_Teriakan sang empunya manor aka Sirius Black aka si kakek sihir menggelegar di sekitar mereka. Teriakan Sirius menyadarkan Draco dari aksi gila-gilaan yang dilakukannya bersama beberapa orang yang disewanya. Keheningan selama beberapa detik tiba-tiba tercipta, waktu yang cukup untuk membuat Draco sadar bahwa aksinya telah membangunkan raja singa dari tidurnya._

"_DASAR PIRANG PUCAT! DIMANA SOPAN SANTUNMU HAH!" teriak Sirius lagi, kali ini sambil memacu langkahnya keluar pekarangan manor untuk mengejar Draco dan sekutunya yang lari pontang-panting menyelamatkan diri._

"_Remus! Cepat kau panggil polisi!" teriak Sirius lagi._

.

.

"Jadi kau ditangkap polisi?" jerit Blaise tak percaya.

Draco mengangguk. "Ya. Si kakek sihir itu tak hanya melaporkanku ke polisi. Dia juga sempat memukuliku," ujarnya. Sekilas wajah Draco memperlihatkan kengerian yang ia alami akibat ulahnya yang membuat Sirius ngamuk tingkat tinggi.

"Lantas bagaimana kau dan Harry?" tanya Blaise.

"Seorang Malfoy tidak dapat menyerah Blaise. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia bicarakan dengan kedua orang tuaku, tapi ia akhirnya menyetujui hubungan kami."

.

.

_Ruang tahanan itu begitu sempit dan pengap. Kalau bukan demi memperjuangkan cintanya kepada Harry, Draco pasti sudah melakukan segala daya agar ia bisa secepat mungkin terbebas dari ruangan berjeruji besi itu. tapi kini, ia malah berbuat hal sebaliknya. Ia bahkan menolak jaminan yang ditawarkan pengacaranya kepadanya. Dan kini, setelah lebih dari sejam ia menunggu, akhirnya Sirius menunjukkan dirinya di hadapan Draco. Pintu besipun terbuka. Memberi akses pada Draco untuk kembali menikmati kebebasannya. Pelan, ia melangkahkan kakinya hingga ia tepat berdiri berhadapan dengan Sirius, pamannya._

"_Aku sungguh tidak memahami maksud segala perbuatan bodohmu itu," desis Sirius._

_Draco menyeringai. "Kau tidak memahaminya atau kau menyangkalnya… paman?" ujar Draco._

_Sirius menatap Draco tajam. Dan ya, ia menemukan apa yang ia cari. Kesungguhan untuk mencintai dan melindungi putra baptisnya dengan tulus. _

"_Berjanjilah kau akan selalu bersamanya."_

"_Ya aku berjanji. Tanpa kau suruhpun aku akan mengorbankan nyawaku demi dirinya," kata Draco penuh keyakinan._

_Sirius memutar bola matanya. "Dasar bocah ababil!" dengusnya sambil berlalu._

_Draco menghela nafas. Ayah baptis Harry yang satu itu benar-benar terlalu melindungi Harry. Tapi sudahlah, yang terpenting ia sudah mendapat izin resmi dari Sirius. Ah menyinggung soal Harry, Draco mencari-cari dimana keberadaan Harry sekarang. Baru saja ia akan melangkah, ia merasakan tangan seseorang yang menggenggam tangannya._

"_Harry?" ucap Draco terkejut. Pelan ia berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Harry; terlebih untuk menikmati kilau emeraldnya._

"_Jadi, melihat usaha yang kulakukan, kau pasti semakin mencintaiku bukan?" ujar Draco penuh percaya diri. Harry hanya memutar bola matanya. "Baiklah-baiklah. Sekarang serius, apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Draco. Harry baru mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Draco melalui isyarat namun perkataan Draco mendahuluinya._

"_Aku tahu kau terlalu malu untuk mengucapkan kata 'I love you Draco' dari bibirmu, iya' kan?" goda Draco. "Begini saja, bila kau mencintaiku cium pipi kananku, tapi bila kau tak mencintaiku kau boleh mencium pipi kiriku. Tapi aku yakin kau pasti tak akan menolak untuk_—_"_

_Perkataan Draco terpotong oleh aksi nekat Harry, yang karena kesal atau entah apa, ia menarik wajah Draco ke arahnya dan langsung mengecup bibir Draco yang ranum. Sementara Draco? Ia hanya terdiam tak melakukan apa-apa akibat rasa syok yang melandanya._

"_Wow, itu tadi_—_" ujar Draco terbata-bata. Ia lalu memandang Harry yang wajahnya kini benar-benar memerah. "Boleh kita lakukan sekali lagi? Tapi kali ini…" Draco menarik wajah Harry mendekat ke wajahnya. "Kali ini biarkan aku yang menuntunmu…"_

_Kedua insan yang dimabuk asmara itu tenggelam dalam sebuah ciuman manis yang menghanyutkan mereka. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan empat pasang mata yang sedari tadi memperhatikan aksi mereka._

"_Oh Lucius, lihatlah! Mereka benar-benar pasangan yang serasi bukan?" ujar Narcissa kepada suaminya._

_Sementara reaksi berlawanan ditunjukkan oleh Sirius. "Sudah kubilang Moony, bocah pirang itu membawa pengaruh buruk bagi Prongslet kecil kita."_

.

.

"Okay tunggu dulu. Aku heran—tidak maksudku Harry menggunakan bahasa isyarat? Dia—"

"Ya Blaise, dia bisu. Dia dan orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan saat ia berumur lima tahun. Orang tuanya meninggal. Akibat kecelakaan itu ia mengalami kelumpuhan dan pita suaranya juga rusak," terang Draco.

"Tak kusangka kisah cintamu akan serumit itu," komentar Blaise. Blaise hendak mengatakan sesuatu tetapi perhatiannya tertuju pada dua orang pemuda yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hey love," ujar Draco pada pemuda yang duduk di kursi roda. Ia lalu mengecup sekilas pipi si pemuda. "Ah, Theo terima kasih telah mengantarkan Harry kemari," ujarnya pada pemuda yang satunya.

Draco lalu melirik Blaise. "Blaise, kenalkan Harry kekasihku dan ini Theo, sahabat Harry dan dia juga murid Sirius," ucap Draco. "Oh Blaise, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku ada janji dengan Harry. Jadi bisakah kita melanjutkan pembicaraan kita lain waktu?" tanya Draco sopan. Blaise mengangguk. Kepergian Draco dan Harry tidak digubrisnya. Kedua matanya masih asyik memandangi mahluk rupawan yang kini berada di sampingnya.

"Jadi, apakah kau mau minum teh denganku?" tawar Blaise pada Theo yang ternyata tidak mengikuti kepergian Draco dan Harry.

'Sepertinya aku tertular virus cinta Draco,' batin Blaise berkata ketika Theo menerima tawarannya.

FIN

AN: Huah! One shoot pertama Kei! Gimana pendapat readers? Tadinya ingin menulus song fic dari Be My Baby-nya WG, tapi malah dapat ide menulis cerita ini. Gimana menurut kalian? Review ya dan selamat tahun baru! (telat ngucapin ^^V)


End file.
